


Wide Guard

by forwardarcadia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: M/M, Seamountshipping and other things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardarcadia/pseuds/forwardarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Besides Archie/Maxie in general and everyone fawning over Steven, new Hoenn’s hella gay, isn’t it?</p><p>And I’m loving it to bits, like our fellow commanders here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wide Guard

”I’m gonna love you to bits!” the larger man’s voice boomed, absolutely dripping with force and enthusiasm.

Directly facing his rival admin, Matt’s clear blue eyes bore into Tabitha’s lidded orbs, trying to get a response from him. None was given, for the moment being. The other man processed his boisterous banter with caution. 

Though he dared not dignify Matt’s talk with a response, Tabitha did silently admit that it confused him very much. “Who does he think he is?” the admin thought to himself, growing more livid by the second. “Making such a spectacle of himself and calling me a Makuhita?!” 

Turning away from his opponent, he gnashed his teeth slightly, frustration growing within himself. “I don’t understand this brute at all,” Tabitha muttered under his breath, still feeling Matt’s piercing gaze upon him.

In the corner of his nearly-shut eyes, he could see that curious child standing firm. The girl stared at both of them with the same confusion he’d had earlier. Through her own flummoxed gaze, the man could see her determination, relentless to accept defeat without any answers.

With a short, heavy breath, Tabitha turned to face his rival once more, noting he still had that lurid, feral grin on his mouth. “It looks as though I have no choice,” he admitted, his own striking presence now upon the budding trainer. “Let’s work together to wipe out this meddling child!”

Overcome with sadistic glee, Matt leaped toward the other man, his large hands clasped together. “Oho! Good Idea, bro!” he exclaimed, punctuated with a loud, hearty laugh. He could tell Tabitha enjoyed the idea too, as he was nodding as well, a mischievous smirk on his round face. 

"That’s my funny little man!" he shouted, resisting an urge to hug his rival right then and there. "You, me, and our Pokemon are gonna have a real good time later!

And as quickly as Tabitha’s mood had improved, it was brought back down with the other man’s unusual statement. Stepping back with an exasperated expression, he shook his head, rolling his lidded eyes. “-this one is proving to be quite a handful.” the admin stated, clearly referring to his wild companion. 

Suddenly, the duo flung themselves into battle against the girl and her own unlikely ally. Though the rival admins fought with all their might, they were ultimately defeated by the girl and her companion, who’d stumbled into their affair during his studies. While Tabitha lamented their loss to a mere child and that silver-haired eccentric, all Matt could do was watch in bewilderment. 

After some questioning, the other duo left, in search of a rare Pokemon able to Mega Evolve. Still in shock over their loss, the admins stood in their cavernous station, with hardly a word between them. 

Gradually, their wounded pride had softened as they anticipated their next meeting with that masterful child. Brushing stray dust off of themselves, the two began to walk to the cave’s exit, musing on the day’s events.

"Hey, don’t feel bad," Matt said tenderly, seeing that his companion looked a bit glum. "We’ll get that kid next time, I swear!" Unconsciously, he wrapped his arm around Tabitha, drawing him close. "That’s not the last we’ll see of her, bro."

Upon feeling the other man’s touch, he pulled back, roughly shoving his rival away. “What the-?” the Aqua admin cried out as his back met a stony wall. Before Tabitha could fully respond, Matt lunged forward, trying to grasp him in his arms. Soon, the man was in his clutches, wriggling as they rolled around in the ground. 

"What’s the meaning of this, brute?" he asked, frantically trying to scurry away. Dual sets of hands roamed across heated flesh as they fought it out. It was then that their movements became more sensual. Their bodies rubbed and ground against each other, pressing the duo together tightly. Through their commotion, Tabitha had climbed atop Matt, smothering the man with his heavy form.

In his haste, the Aqua admin bucked up, causing his rival to groan lasciviously. Tabitha shivered as a wave of pleasure overtook his common sense. Absentmindedly, Matt’s hands grabbed his plush, ample rear, kneading the supple flesh. “Fuck, Little Man,” he thought to himself, feeling his pulse rise. “That’s nice. Your ass was made to be fucked, wasn’t it?”

Tabitha’s eyes snapped open, revealing their sparkling, crimson hue. In full view, his gaze was at once bewitching and fearsome. Enchanted by those fiery orbs, Matt kept caressing his cheeks, digging nails against the cloth which shielded soft skin from his touch. All the while, the other man was moaning shamelessly, lost in sensation. 

Alas, their tryst was not to be. At that moment, the duo sensed other visitors were entering their rocky chamber. Both sets of eyes wide open, they peered around, hearing assorted voices. Senses back to Earth, the admins glanced at each other as Tabitha pulled himself away. A slight flush was on his face as he smiled sheepishly, rubbing his head. 

"Heh, heh, got carried away," the man inquired as he stood up, brushing dirt from himself. "Didn’t we?" His companion nodded, shaking his head a bit. Still dumbstruck by it all, Matt eased himself up as well, his steps a bit woozy. Seemingly bound by what’d occurred, the duo walked together out of the cave.

"I guess so, Little Man-" the other admin replied, mentally catching his error. Turning to face his companion straight on, he gazed into his eyes, cool blue meeting blazing red. Keeping his arms out of harm’s way, Matt smiled at him with that same tender grin as before. "Sorry. I mean, Tabitha."

A stray chuckle escaped the man’s lips as he uttered that name, knowing full well his companion grew annoyed with his playful teasing. Matt couldn’t help himself, though. Everything about his silly, little fella just delighted him so very much.

The other admin was riled up, but in a good way. It was so strange, but the brute’s raw nature had grown on him. He had such a raw, lively nature about him, one that was impossible to ignore. As such, Matt’s mirth had spread to himself, despite their earlier tussle.

A carefree grin creeping on his face, Tabitha started laughing, wrapping a free arm around his rival. Utterly overjoyed by his affection, Matt fully dragged him into his arms, squeezing the man tightly as they held each other. His whole body was wonderful to touch, as silky smooth and pliant as his prominent bottom was. 

"Maybe we will have a good time after all," Matt mused within, his mind emphasizing the more lewd meaning of his statement. 

Having reached the cave’s exit, the duo stood embracing under Hoenn’s bright sun. Any animosity they, or their teams, had was lost to the sun’s warm gaze, beaming down on their heated forms. 

"Sorry I tossed you earlier," Tabitha murmured, pulling back a bit to speak. He looked up apologetically at his companion, clasping the man’s hand in his. "You got me off, and I don’t like people touching me out of the blue, you know?"

"Ah, it’s fine," Matt said as he patted his back with his free hand. "So, is this okay, then?"

"No," the other admin replied, grinning cheekily. As Matt stared at him with more bewilderment, Tabitha took his palm away, guiding it lower. When the appendage hit those supple globes, it was the Aqua admin’s turn to smirk devilishly. 

"Now that’s my Little Man!" he shouted out, grabbing the flesh with vigor. "Hot, and raring to go!" As Matt kneaded his bottom once more, the man felt a hand against his own firm rear. Their eyes locked again, and they knew their encounter would be so much more.

"Yes, you’ll do quite nicely," Tabitha purred, stroking Matt’s palm and rear with a sultry, dexterous touch. Tilting his lidded orbs into a bedroom-ready gaze, he smiled salaciously. "Let’s say we get out of here and have some fun, shall we?"


End file.
